Dispersible wiping products, such as dry toilet tissue and moist wipes, are generally intended to be used and then flushed down a toilet. Accordingly, it is desirable for such flushable moist wipes to have an in-use strength sufficient to withstand a user's extraction of the wipe from a dispenser and the user's wiping activity, but then relatively quickly breakdown and disperse in household and municipal sanitization systems, such as sewer or septic systems. Some municipalities may define “flushable” through various regulations. Flushable moist wipes must meet these regulations to allow for compatibility with home plumbing fixtures and drain lines, as well as the disposal of the product in onsite and municipal wastewater treatment systems.
One challenge for some known flushable moist wipes is that it takes a relatively longer time for them to break down in a sanitation system as compared to conventional, dry toilet tissue thereby creating a risk of blockage in toilets, drainage pipes, and water conveyance and treatment systems. Dry toilet tissue typically exhibits lower post-use strength upon exposure to tap water, whereas some known flushable moist wipes require a relatively long period of time and/or significant agitation within tap water for their post-use strength to decrease sufficiently to allow them to disperse. Attempts to address this issue, such as making the wipes to disperse more quickly, may reduce the in-use strength of the flushable moist wipes below a minimum level deemed acceptable by users.
Thus, there is a need to provide a wiping product that provides an in-use strength expected by consumers, disperses sufficiently quickly to be flushable without creating potential problems for household and municipal sanitation systems, and is cost-effective to produce.